Promise
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: When Albus leaves with Harry for the cave by the sea, she asks him to promise his return, and inwardly wishes more than anything that he would simply lie to her. MMAD, oneshot. T because I'm paranoid.


**Promise**

**When I wrote this, I actually almost cried. I rarely ever cry when I read, and definitely not when I write. Almost every time I re-read it, I'm on the verge of crying (although I've gotten used to it as I read it more and more). By the way, it's even sadder if you listen to "Tell Me Lies" by Ashley Tisdale while reading. I had no idea how well the story went with the song until I reread it when the song was playing.**

**Additional Note: The fact that I was listening to Ashley Tisdale while I reread one of my fanfictions just goes to show how old this one is! It must've been written about two years ago. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the song lyrics**

_Cause I don't wanna know  
If I've kissed your lips for the last time  
Please don't say if it's so  
Tell my heart it's not goodbye  
And do this one thing for me  
Make up some stupid story  
Can we keep pretending  
This is not the ending tonight  
It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies_

_-Tell Me Lies by Ashley Tisdale, 2:35-3:11_

Dumbledore and Harry had set out across the grounds when someone behind them called, "Albus wait!"

Both wizards, invisible and not, turned to see Minerva McGonagall running towards them. Albus addressed her, "Yes, Minerva?"

"You've never asked me to guard the castle this much. You're not just going into Hogsmeade." She stated this rather than asked.

Albus answered anyway, a regretful tinge in his tone, "No, I am not, my dear."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I cannot tell you. You know you would follow me. Hogwarts needs you," he said calmly.

Minerva, on the other hand, was starting to get hysterical, "You said that last year! Promise me you will come back!"

Albus said nothing, so she repeated herself, keeping her voice softer in an attempt to remain calm, "Promise me."

"I cannot," Albus said quietly. "I do not know if I will."

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered, wishing he would have just lied and said that he would come back. Albus put his arms around her and she started to cry into his shoulder. Harry was shocked into silence. It was one of those moments when he wished he could be anywhere else but watching this and wanted more than anything to look away, but it was far to fascinating a spectacle to divert his attention from. Besides, looking away wouldn't stop him from hearing them.

"I don't want to lose you, either. That's why you must stay in the dark for now. You will understand everything in time, but it cannot be now." Minerva nodded into his chest, sniffling. Albus continued, "Can you promise me something?"

"It depends," Minerva mumbled into his beard.

"Remember this as long as you live: I will always love you." Harry's eyes widened.

"I promise," she said. "Promise me something."

"It depends," he responded, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Remember this: I will always love you."

"I promise," he murmured, rubbing circles on her back.

Minerva removed her face from Albus's chest and reached up to kiss him. Harry stood, gawking as Albus returned the kiss. It was passionate and fierce, which scared Minerva. It was as if he was saying goodbye for more than just a few hours, something she didn't want to think about. When they broke apart, Minerva looked up at him in silence for a second before whispering, "You're scaring me, Albus."

"I don't want to do that," he said, his normally jolly eyes filled with regret and sadness.

"Then promise me you will come back," she demanded, on the verge of tears again.

"I already told you I can't," he sighed.

There was a pause, and Minerva asked, "What are the odds of you coming back to me?" Albus hesitated, "Slim, am I right?"

Albus didn't answer, but she knew she was right. She commanded, "Step back." Confused, Albus stepped back. Minerva continued, "Put your right hand behind your back and smile."

Albus put his damaged hand behind his back and smiled a smile that broke Minerva's heart, wondering if she would ever see it again. She studied him and said, "I want to remember you this way."

"Don't talk like that, Minerva," Albus pleaded.

"If you can't promise your return, I – I must," Minerva's voice broke in the end at the thought of never being held by him again, never seeing the sparkle in his eye, never hearing about his obsessive sweet tooth, never hearing his voice, never smelling the scent sherbet lemons and cocoa on him again, never scouring stores for lemon-flavored toothpaste so he'd brush his teeth, or never giving him a kiss, ever again.

"I'm sorry, Tabby," Albus murmured. He took her hand in his left and kissed the back of it, "I will always love you, Minerva Dumbledore."

She nodded as Harry's jaw officially divorced his face and married the floor. She squeezed his hand, "I love you too. Always and forever." She let his hand drop, turned around, and ran back to the castle. She held back her tears as she patrolled the halls, and neither Albus nor Harry spoke of the events that had occurred.

* * *

Sitting in the front row at Albus's funeral, Minerva was all out of tears to shed. She knew that she looked deathly pale, but did not acknowledge it. His last words to her kept ringing in her head through the whole service, and it hurt and helped her at the same time. _I will always love you, Minerva Dumbledore… I will always love you, Minerva Dumbledore… I will always love you, Minerva Dumbledore…_

Minerva would never forget. Just as she promised.


End file.
